


旧月慰人安

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	旧月慰人安

旧月慰人安

迷你曾经见过天使，这间事情他没有和任何一个人说过。  
天使是一个穿着白衣服，有着棕色卷发和同样的棕色眼睛的男人，他的名字叫做卡卡。他第一次出现在迷你还只有两三岁的时候，他晚上一不小心尿床了，哭的很凄惨。那个时候她还是一个孩子——孩子嘛总是控制不住自己的。  
可是他的爸爸在他身边谁的很沉——个单身爸爸不容易，他的爸爸白天忙于工作回到家又要照顾他，可怜巴巴偷来的睡眠时间总是不够用，要是迷你自己能控制自己他一定收住自己的哭声。  
可是湿漉漉的小床真的很难受。  
就在他哭声即将再上一个分贝的时候，一只手把他抱了起来，穿着白衣的卡卡轻轻的哄他：“不哭哦不哭哦，我看看是怎么了，啊，尿床了呀，没事的。”  
卡卡熟练的抱着他打开房间门去卫生间，他的夜视力很好都不用开灯，他拧开热水打湿毛巾把迷你尿湿的裤子换下来然，后把他可怜的泛红的小屁股擦干净，然后抱着他去隔壁的衣帽间里面找出一套干净的小睡衣给迷你换上，又扒拉出干净的床单，把他的小床铺干净了。  
迷你那个时候牙都没几颗，一张口都是口水，卡卡温柔的把他溢出来的口水擦掉，“嘘，迷你乖乖的，不吵不闹睡觉觉。”  
他的动作很轻，都没有把迷你的爸爸吵醒。

第二次看见卡卡，迷你还在幼儿园，背着卡唐老鸭的小书包，孤孤单单的坐在门口抹眼泪，他的膝盖在打架中磕破了，而和他打架的小孩子早早的被爸妈接走，只有他一个人孤单的坐在幼儿园门口。  
私立幼儿园好贵的，爸爸咬咬牙还是送他进来了，相对的，爸爸需要不停的加班，不停不停的加班。  
迷你知道爸爸很辛苦，但是迷你还是一个孩子，疼了还是要哭的。  
“迷你乖，不哭哦，”卡卡坐在迷你的边上，“怎么了呀？”  
“膝盖疼……”迷你眼睛被揉的通红，卡卡拉住他笑笑的胳臂，从口袋里面找出一块小方巾给他擦擦脸，有捏着他的鼻子让他擤鼻涕，然后又拿出一块小方巾，把他膝盖边上的灰尘和泥水吹掉，包起来扎个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“不痛不痛，痛痛飞走。”他郑重的画了一个爱心，然后傻乎乎的冲迷你笑：“是不是不痛了？”  
“还是好痛！”迷你愣了两秒继续哭，卡卡在他旁边笑：“啊，那么该怎么办呢？”  
他慌张的翻着自己的口袋，找了很久才找出一只棒棒糖，拆开包装塞进迷你嘴里，哼起一首并不好听的歌。  
迷你不哭了，抽泣着舔棒棒糖，停着卡卡哼歌，直到夜幕四合，忙碌的爸爸匆匆的跑过来：“迷你？！？”

看见卡卡还有上小学的时候，爸爸要出差没时间去他的学校参加他的公开日活动，很尴尬的是他们家里没有其他的大人当备用选项。  
他的爸爸总是千篇一律的那一句：“很抱歉呢迷你。”而迷你也已经学会把自己碗里的鳕鱼排戳的千穿百孔而后回爸爸一句：“没事的。”  
可是这一次他偏偏不想这么干，他难得的和爸爸吧吵架，嗓门拉倒最大：“爸爸，我的要求不高，你能不能来一次？哪怕是一次？别让我活的像一个孤儿一样！”  
爸爸切牛排的手顿住了，他抬起头看着愤怒异常的迷你，张开口又闭上再一次张开还是那一句话：“迷你很抱歉，要是有……”  
“别和我说抱歉，你永远没有时间！”迷你把刀戳在那块已经可以说是鳕鱼泥的鱼排上面，离开了餐桌，钢刀砸在盘子里面的声音响的很刺耳。  
第二天迷你站在门口张望着，他还是希望爸爸能来，能够准许他任性一次。  
可是爸爸没有，卡卡来了。  
卡卡穿着白色的衬衫打着领带，白西装的外套挂在手臂上，笑眯眯的在马路对面向着迷你招手。

再后来，卡卡会坐在迷你的窗外，背靠着他房间窗玻璃晃动着自己的双腿，迷你一冲进来很容易吓个半死，连带着和爸爸吵架的气都散去几分，只剩下把书包扔在地板上面滑过去。  
卡卡笑着看着他的书包撞到窗边的桌子，迷你把自己整个人埋进被子里面，把自己的头发搓的一团乱糟。卡卡慢悠悠的站起来，翻进窗户里面，光脚踩在地板上把他可怜的书包捡起来放在桌上，然后坐到他床边，有一下没一下的拍着被子。  
“如果你要和我爸一样指责我错了那就免开尊口，谢谢。”迷你的声音闷闷的，在看不见的地方偷偷把眼泪抹掉。  
“迷你乖，不哭哦。”  
“我没哭。”  
“迷你乖，不哭哦。”  
“我没有。”  
“迷你乖，不哭哦。”  
“都说了没有啦！”迷你翻身起来，头发横七竖八的指向不同的方向，而卡卡翻着他的作业戏谑的说：“没有没有，迷你是大孩子啦。”  
迷你一把抢过作业嘟嘟囔囔：“不要你管。”

迷你十八岁生日最后一次见到天使，他那天和同学在外面庆祝到半夜。  
都灵的半夜和马德里的半夜没有什么差别，都是安静沉默充满着可能发生什么可能什么都不发生的气息。  
他喝的有点多，不过刚刚成年不放纵一次对不起自己年轻的荷尔蒙。迷你喝多了也不太看得出来，他走路能走成直线，舌头也还听使唤，一个一个送别了朋友再慢悠悠的晃回家。他走着走着就想哭，酒气和血气涌上来成为眼睛边上的雾气。  
卡卡站在家附近的十字路口，一身白的站在路灯下面就像是一个转瞬即逝的光晕。迷你跌跌撞撞的向他跑去，而卡卡站在原地，等着迷你像是一头莽撞的幼鲸撞过来，他还是那样摸摸他的头发，天生带点小卷的黑发手感熟悉。  
“”迷你不哭。”卡卡架着迷你，走到熟悉的家门口，把迷你推出去：“乖自己去开门。”  
迷你晕头转向的看了卡卡一眼，卡卡催促他：“快点，去呀。”  
迷你拧开了门把手，原本说出差在外的爸爸头上顶着一个可笑的手工帽子，端着一个可怜的插满18支蜡烛的蛋糕，家里面装饰着五颜六色的气球。  
“呃，”大克里斯也没有想到一个晚上在外面浪的儿子突然回家，只好尴尬的说：“儿子，生日快乐。”  
迷你咬咬牙，别过头，走了几步，又折回来，抱住爸爸小声嗫嚅：“就原谅你这一次。”  
大克里斯回抱住自己的儿子，目光穿过门厅，看着月光下的卡卡，轻轻的说：“好。”

卡卡看着父子俩笑起来，白衣服就像要溶化在月光里面。

 

结局：  
1.卡卡是迷你的继父  
2.卡卡是cris的守护天使，代替cris陪伴mini  
3.卡卡因故去世，灵魂守护着迷你


End file.
